


"Please Don't Leave Me."

by imnotevil13



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Acrophobia, English is not my native language, Episode: Top Gear Bolivia Special, Friendship, M/M, apologize, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what shocked him was when the scene showed all of them how desperate James was when he said those words to Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please Don't Leave Me."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ushioK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK/gifts).



> A/N: “Let’s pretend this scene happen when the boys was still on Top Gear (God I miss them so much) inside the office after a long day of edited and narrated their last road trip movie in Bolivia. Love you all and happy reading.”
> 
> “It’s a story for my marvelous mate, UshioK, for gave me those awesome gift. You rock, mate! And I’m sorry I couldn’t reply you except by this not-even-a-thousand words of TG fanfiction. I hope you happy with it.”

“I genuinely didn’t know that was what happen.”

“Yeah, of course you didn’t.” 

“Richard I’m –”

“Don’t!” he snapped, “Say sorry to me – just don’t. Say it to him.” 

Jeremy gulped guilty hearing that. He squirmed uncomfortably on the sofa eyeing warily at the figure of James May who – steps away from them absolutely had no idea what he and Richard had talking about – making tea for the three of them. 

They just finished their film-editing today. A special episode when they were on Bolivia, roaming the jungle, climbing some mountain, passing the Death Road. 

Right, the Death bloody Road. 

The famous road which should be named as the Grave Road instead of just ‘Death’ because of how much cross being planted around the corner. They were home now, they were in Britain. Means, there were no cliff hanging road which could pulled them to instant death on here. They knew that. James knew that. But Jeremy saw how stiff James was when the movie began to replaying their journey on the Death Road, as if as he was back to that place again, especially when the scene picturing Jeremy’s near death experience on the waterfall. James’ pupil dilated and his knuckle clenching so white it must be hurt. He didn’t know what the man was thinking, but he bet it’s not an apprehensive about Jeremy’s life, because James’ eyes never leaving the scene and as soon as it’s over he turned to Jeremy saying, _“Bloody hell mate, if I were you I’ll just stopped and begging Andy to fired me.”_ Which of course drew laughter from everyone as he replied James with another cracking joke. 

James ever said about his acrophobia, and they all already aware of that. He just didn’t know that James’ phobia could be that bad considering how much the Captain Slow enjoyed traveling to the moon. And he felt slightly sorry about that. Especially the rest after that scene was Jeremy’s joke about the two of his colleague probably had death already which drew Richard to threw him a death glare instantly. But what shocked him was when the scene showed all of them how desperate James was when he said those words to Richard. 

“Please don’t leave me,” was what the on-screen James said to the on-screen Richard as they passed the Death Road with James’ car trailing behind Richard’s. No light and all. 

He didn’t know how wide his eyes blown as he turned off from the screen to James who probably aware but ignored him instead then to Richard who mouthed ‘you jerk’ at him. _Oh sweet Mary and Joseph_ , he thought, _is that really what happened?_ No wonder Richard was so crossed when they finally reunited and still mad even the morning after. ‘I didn’t know’, he mouthed to Richard but the small man just rolled his eyes then focused back to the screen. He remember that night when he met his two colleagues after the Death Road, Richard was so, so angry while James just silent. But now he realize just how pale James’ face that night. 

Jeremy knew he’d made a big mistake. He knew he’d screwed. 

James walked to them with two mugs of Earl Grey on hands, then turning around to grabbed his own mug. Jeremy used that momentum to turned back to Richard hoping they could continued their conversation. 

But before Jeremy could made a word, Richard had stood with his own mug, glaring dagger at him as he said, “Apologize to him.” He didn’t even gave Jeremy a chance to reply. Just stormed out from the office but stopped for a second to gave James a quick peck on the cheek which made the older man blushed lightly, with a ‘thank you for the tea’ leaving his curving mouth. 

“Something on my face?” James said when he sat and frowning at Jeremy who still eyeing him after the entire show, “You know we are dating, right? Me and him, I mean.” 

Oh, James reading the whole situation wrong then. He thought Jeremy was judging their behavior to each other. “The whole world knew James,” he said instead, “You two lovebird hardly to ignore.” 

“Um, thanks?” 

Didn’t know what, but James’ reply somehow made him laughed. It seems that James had forgot about his nervous during the film-editing. Forgot about his tense as he had to re-watched and remembering again the whole nearly death free-falling from the cliff experience. So, was that mean that he also didn’t have to apologize to James? Since, well, he seemed had relaxed. 

_“Apologize to him.”_ Richard’s voice echoed again inside his mind. 

It must be hard for the little man hearing that hopeless words from James. And maybe that was why he was so furious to Jeremy. Despite the whole forget-our-brother-and-leave-them-behind tradition of Top Gear, they ever went angry to each other during the road trip. But it wouldn’t last long. That’s why Jeremy knew something was off with Richard that day but he just couldn’t fishing out what was what. Until today. Hell, even the crew didn’t say anything to him. 

But the trigger for Jeremy to apologize was when the scene of James, in the middle of the dark, haunted by his phobia, re-played again inside his memory. Clearing his throat, Jeremy turned slightly on his sofa to face James then said, “So James, about the trip last time....” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: “Hi guys! Long time no see! (in this fandom, I mean. Haha). I know the boys isn’t at TG anymore, I’m aware of that. But still, I don’t know what fandom I should use when it comes to this trio, that’s why I still stick with UK TG RPF. And if you know, please tell me, I will fix it asap. 
> 
> I’m sorry if it’ll kill your imagination – just like it happen to me – but in the middle of writing (typing?) this story, suddenly my common sense kicked my muse saying that _of course James and Richard didn’t passed the Death Road with that kind of light. There were crews at there for God’s sake, so of course they had a hell lots of supply for simply just lightened the road. It’s just for the drama for their scenario_. But then thanksfully my muse kicked the common sense hard enough it fled because, come on, I wasn’t there so I had no idea what actually happen, right? Let’s let the creativity do their job. 
> 
> Then about James going on the moon. Both the Bolivia special and James’ own TV program called _James May on the Moon_ were aired at 2009. But since James’ TV program on air first, so I thought it’s safe to say that maybe he filmed the trip to the moon first before he went to Bolivia (tbh I don’t know the truth so please don’t kill me if you do). That’s why Jeremy knew about James’ trip to the moon and we don’t need to be genius to know about the heigh difference between cliff and moon to the ground. 
> 
> I’m so sorry if you aware just how un-British my story this time. I’ve worked back to American fic fandom. So if you found some idiom which didn’t match as British idiom, or maybe didn’t match with either of them, I’m very sorry about that. 
> 
> I think that’s all. Thank you so much for reading and/or leaving kudos. I hope we could met again. See ya guys, love you all!” *wink


End file.
